


Two fingers thumbs up

by seoulfulnights



Series: I wanna sing for you [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Changkyun is a cocky lil shit, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Kihyun's weak for Kyun's fingers and his voice, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, This is a sin, changki rise, gets Kihyun all submissive, oh and the most important tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: Kihyun has been thinking about it every time he heard 'Beautiful'. It's all those lyrics' damn fault and now he can't stop fantasizing about Changkyun's fingers.





	Two fingers thumbs up

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in drafts for a month and was finally able to finish it. Enjoy.

Kihyun has been thinking about it every time. He thought about it when he saw the lyrics, he thought about it during their recording, he thought about it during the video shooting and he definitely thinks about it every time they perform Beautiful live. Changkyun’s facial expression doesn’t help at all, nor does the way his body waves. They’re not even their most explicit lyrics, it’s not even the most erotic detail in the whole choreography.

He knows their fans swoon over Minhyuk’s hands traveling down his body and the way he moves his hips, over Wonho’s expression that “could get anyone pregnant”, over Shownu’s well-built figure and his wide shoulders, even Hyungwon gets his fair share of attention with his feline moves that look so seductive.

But Kihyun loses it over Changkyun’s hand. _Two fingers thumbs up_. This could be interpreted as two thumbs up to any innocent monbebe, but Kihyun knows better. Heck, a middle schooler who just discovered porn could figure it out when he sees the way Changkyun holds his fingers up like a gun, that he certainly means something else. So Kihyun’s (perverted) mind ends up keeping him awake at night, looking at the bunk bed from across him where the maknae sleeps peacefully without any knowledge of how he’s driving his hyung mad with all kind of ideas.

Kihyun wonders if Changkyun has the same expression on his face when he’s fingering somebody, he wonder how fast those fingers would fuck somebody open, he imagines them curl until Changkyun’s got him all flustered and whirling beneath him. And suddenly the person under Changkyun is no longer a random with no face in Kihyun’s mind, it’s himself and the image goes straight to his groin, blood rushing to make his cock erect. He lets out a grunt as a tent appears in front of his pajama pants and he hopes no one will wake up and see him in this embarrassing state.

Changkyun shifts in his sleep a lot and sometimes he even speaks out loud gibberish, still Kihyun almost jumps out of his skin when the maknae turns around, face still planted in the pillow but now directly in his line of vision and he lets out the deepest groan Kihyun has ever heard. The younger’s hips move under the blanket Kihyun dropped over him before he went to bed, in what Kihyun guesses are rubbing motions against the mattress.

He was going to hell for this, for sure. Kihyun tries to ignore all that is happening, he tries to ignore his boner and the image of spreading his legs for their maknae as Changkyun fingers him til kingdom come. This wasn’t exactly something abnormal to happen, which is to be expected when you put 7 hormonal guys in a dorm. They either end up like Minhyuk whose moans woke Kihyun up one too many times - if he hears the redhead moan daddy in his sleep one more time he’s gonna shove Shownu’s stinky socks in his mouth- or like Hyungwon and Wonho who lock their leader out of the room way too often. But the rest keep it in their pants and definitely don’t watch their bandmates rub themselves against the sheets in their sleep. They're not creeps. Right.

Kihyun glances at his phone and wants to cry when he sees he barely has 3 more hours before he has to start preparing breakfast and wake everyone up to start their busy schedules. He hopes his boner will just die and he turns around with his back facing the maknae, ready to go to sleep when he hears the faintest muffled 'hyung' in that deep voice that can only be Changkyun’s. It gives him shivers up his spine but he can't understand why - or more like he doesn’t want to understand. Shoving his earbuds in his ears, he hopes music will help him. He regrets it a few seconds later as Changkyun's rap in Calm Down makes his cock twitch. Fucking hell.

Not too subtly, he starts palming himself hoping to relieve some of the pressure, but it doesn't help at all. He feels kind of offended that he ended up with his hand down his pants while he listens to their song, to Changkyun's rap. And it all started from thinking about those fucking fingers. It’s too easy for him to imagine it’s actually Changkyun’s hand wrapped around himself instead, those pretty fingers gripping his cock hard and working teasingly slow to get him off.

Kihyun bites his lip as his breathing gets heavier and his moves try to differ from his usual way to get off, rushed and quietly, the only way to manage survival in this environment (again if you weren't Wonho and Hyungwon). He tries various approaches, goes from teasingly slow to quick paced and stops every so often he thinks one of his roommates might wake up. His earphones still blast music, and after playing a ballad that does nothing to the mood, their title track takes over and Kihyun whimpers.

He imagines vividly their performance and as much as he avoids it, his mind focuses on the maknae and the erotic ways his body bends to the music. Their stage outfits don't reveal much, it's possibly the most covered they've been since debut, no cut that, since before No mercy. But it heightens their sensuality, their message: they're here to win and they don't need abs or muscles to show their greatness. Their voice is enough to -

_Two fingers thumbs up_  

Kihyun spills in his hand with a low whimper, eyes closed tightly as he reaches for some tissues he had conveniently close to his bed. He glances first at Minhyuk who’s sleeping soundly without a care in the world, then looks up to Changkyun’s top bunk and almost has a heart attack when instead of seeing the maknae’s sleeping face, he’s met with a smirk plastered on that handsome face, eyes looking back at him. The music is loud enough to recognize the beat if you squint and it only makes Changkyun look more smug. Thankful that the darkness in the room hides his flustered face, Kihyun quickly shoos Changkyun to sleep before covering himself up with his blanket and hoping he can convince the younger tomorrow that it was all just a dream.

…

The resident housekeeper and caretaker of Monsta X was currently chopping vegetables while humming softly to the songs played on radio. It’s too early for the current hits yet, but the old groovy tunes are a nice touch that gives him about energy to survive til his coffee is ready. He swings his hips left and right to the beat as he cuts the carrots and red bell peppers in thin bands.

“Do you always get off on our songs?” Changkyun’s raspy voice still full of sleep almost makes Kihyun chop off his finger as he jumps out of his skin. The maknae watches amused from the doorway, leaning against the wall and giving Kihyun the same sly smirk he had on last night when the vocalist looked up at his bunk bed. Kihyun takes a deep breath to collect himself and goes back to his task, paying close attention to the knife in order to keep all ten fingers.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he decides to say, avoiding Changkyun’s eyes. Since when was their maknae so rude to ask them about such things? He hears a dry chuckle as Changkyun opens the fridge and serves himself with a can of coke then has the nerve to sit on the counter next to the wood board Kihyun used for cutting. “Yah, get off! You can’t sit here.”

“Fine, Regina George,” he scoffs and gets off a minute later, dodging the slice of carrot aimed at his head with ease and grinning proud of himself when he sees how worked up his hyung got from all the teasing.

“ _Excuse_ you!” Kihyun hisses scandalized by such comparison. “My hair is not even pink anymore. You cannot pull that nickname.” Changkyun’s smirk just gets wider as he bottoms up the can of soda, even letting out a satisfied groan when he finishes it like he’s in some kind of commercial. The kind of groan Kihyun imagines he’d let out when he’d be close to cumming, blissed expression on his face as he throws his head back just like now. A blush crawls its way across Kihyun’s neck and cheeks from the perverted thought and the vocalist looks away from Changkyun as he struggles to finish making breakfast. “If you got nothing to do, you can go and start waking up Hyungwon.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes at the suggestion and makes no move to do as asked. “No thanks,” he replies in English, voice still raspy from sleep, ignoring Kihyun’s glare. “Don’t wanna see him and Hoseok-hyung naked first thing in the morning.”

Kihyun scoffs and scolds Changkyun despite the grin plastered on his own face. “Yah, don’t talk like that about your hyungs, you brat.” A chill runs through his spine as he feels Changkyun’s slim fingers, those damn pretty fingers he had thought about last night, wrap around his wrist, stopping his actions. He has no choice but to look up and meet the other’s eyes.

“Is it just Beautiful or do you get off on any other songs?” the slightly raised eyebrow and the crooked smile on the maknae’s face make Kihyun stare at the ridiculous question Changkyun addressed him. Was he really insisting with this audacity? He tries to pull his hand away from Changkyun and the other lets him off easily, but still has that shit-eating grin on. Kihyun wants to punch it away. With his lips. No, bad thought Kihyun! He pushes Changkyun out of the kitchen with no other comment and then puts the food in plates as he hears the boy’s laugh echoing through the hallway until the others eventually start pouring up from the bedrooms into the kitchen.

…

Changkyun pays extra close attention to his favorite hyung (shh, don’t tell Hoseok) during their stage rehearsal and during the recording. He just can’t get out of his mind the image he was met with last night after waking up from a wet dream. From his top bunk, he could only see Kihyun’s back, but the not so subtle hand motion under his covers gave him away, not to mention the sounds he let out. At first, he thought he was still in his dream, but if he were then Kihyun would have probably been naked, not covered up to his neck with the blanket. Also, he’d be in the same bed with Changkyun, most probably.

At first, he didn’t hear the music at all, but he caught the beats of their title song easily when he focused on the sounds Kihyun was making, his whimpers and keening. _Oh?_ He smirked as the dance break ended and his rap part started and Kihyun suddenly stopped moving. A few moments later Changkyun watched his hyung grab some tissues and then assuring himself that nobody had seen him. But Changkyun had. And to make sure Kihyun didn’t freak out over this, he sent his way what was supposed to be a smile but ended up as a playful smirk.

Usually, they got a nice hyung-dongsaeng relationship going on, Kihyun and Changkyun, and the fans were quick to point out that the maknae was like a puppy of sorts following his hyung everywhere while the elder teased him mercilessly. Minhyuk’s not the only one who studies their social media activity and Changkyun is amused every time he sees stuff like #justiceforChangkyun #puppylovechangki or #mother-son members. The last one makes him cringe a lot, actually. Just because he’s the maknae it doesn’t mean people can’t ship him with his hyung like they ship Kihyun with the older members, like Shownu or Wonho. The concept of shipping altogether was kind of weird. Most members didn’t care about it at all except for Minhyuk who made a point of having all his ships ‘sailing’ – why the fuck did he know so much fandom slang? – and the official couple of Monsta X who despite enjoying their fans noticing them, still tried to be somewhat subtle not to give away their relationship.

Since this morning, Kihyun was dead set on staying as far away from the maknae as possible. Honestly, Changkyun didn’t understand what the big deal was. They’re all guys, they got needs, and it was bound for them to catch each other in inappropriate settings. Take Hyunwoo-hyung for example. He saw more than he ever needed to while sharing his room with the visual couple. Kihyun did too and as soon as they switched dorms he moved into the other bedroom with the rappers and Minhyuk. He sort of missed Kihyun’s ‘bullying’ and his sarcasm when the other made it a point to have as much distance as he could put between them.

Changkyun carefully studied his hyung’s body language, the way his shoulders would tense whenever he approached him, the way he would slide to sit closer to Hyunwoo when Changkyun sat next to him. What gave away Kihyun’s weird behavior was the little accident during rehearsal when he missed a step after the dance break. After Changkyun’s second rap part. A small theory was surfacing in the maknae’s mind and he was going to test it. So before the real show, he kept practicing his lines backstage in front of his members, doing his finger gun move over and over again until Kihyun noticed him.

Their eyes met in the mirror and Changkyun was delighted when his hamster-hyung looked away all flustered. So this is what got him bothered. Well, Changkyun was going to use that information carefully. At the fansign after the show, he kept an eye on Kihyun while trying his best to behave normally, playing around with Jooheon and Wonho, teasing Hyungwon and laughing with Minhyuk. Kihyun seemed to relax a bit and even allied with him temporarily in order to poke fun at Hyungwon, his hamster-hyung never missed such an occasion. They had an unwritten agreement about being each other’s partner in crime, especially when it came to teasing the visual couple and making them do couple-y stuff on screen.

Everything seemed back to normal and finally, Kihyun could relax, thinking Changkyun forgot about the incident from last night or he just decided to drop it. Either way, it was fine by Kihyun, so he didn’t bother to react when the maknae sat next to him in the back of the van, he just put on his earphones instead, ready to relax after a tiring day. He’s about to drift off to sleep, lulled by the vehicle shifting on the street lines, when suddenly one of his earphones gets pulled out. Kihyun is about to turn to the culprit and glare him down, scold him for disturbing his nap, but a deep voice whispered directly in his ear stops him.

“ _Two fingers, thumbs up._ ”  It goes straight to his groin making his blood rush to his lower regions and immediately hardens his cock. He watches with horror as Changkyun smirks at him victoriously, eyes trained on the growing tent in Kihyun’s pants. “So that was it huh…” he whispers in a contemplative voice of sorts and Kihyun pales, not knowing how to get out of this situation. Changkyun leans closer to him, their thighs pressing against each other. “You know, I could help you with that…” he offers, his eyes flicking between Kihyun’s terrified face and his erection, before adding a sly, raspy “ _Hyung_.”

Kihyun downright whimpers. Changkyun’s voice was too much for him and now the youngest’s hand was resting on his knee, his fingers sliding up his thigh and, fuck, he had sensitive thighs. He bites his lower lip to keep a moan at bay when Changkyun’s hand reaches his crotch and he palms his erection. Snapping out of the trance the maknae’s voice cast on him, Kihyun grips the hand forcefully and pulls it off himself, aiming his best glare at Changkyun’s playful smirk. “What do you think you’re doing?” he hisses out.

“What I said I would. I’ll help you out with your little problem _hyung_.”

The vocalist wants to tell him to mind his own business, to fuck off, and more importantly that his problem wasn’t little unlike the rest of his ‘tiny’ body. But Kihyun has always been a bit of a rebel himself, enjoying life the best he can and giving his all to his passion for music. And truthfully, he can’t remember the last time he got laid, probably sometime before debut. Fuck, it’s already been two years and his hand is going to get numb if he keeps jerking off like this. So accepting Changkyun’s help doesn’t sound that bad right now. He eventually settles for mumbling out an, “At the dorm. But we can’t let the others know, got it?”

Changkyun hums for a moment, looking out the window deep in thought. “How about my studio instead? Nobody will bother us there.” Kihyun nods slowly, a dreadful feeling battling with a rush of adrenaline at the thought of being intimate with another member, cut that, with Changkyun, the one he kept having inappropriate thoughts for the past 24 hours. Soon after they arrive at the dorm and their manager leaves them alone announcing he’ll come pick them up in the morning for their next performance, Changkyun tells the others that he and Kihyun are gonna go out for a bit and do some groceries shopping. Minhyuk gives them a sly smirk and Kihyun just knows he’s gonna be in for an interrogation when they return.

…

The only time he’s seen Changkyun’s studio was actually during the vlive broadcast the maknae had on their extra channel. Constantly sharing a living space with other six people made you protect whatever privacy you could get, so Changkyun didn’t bother to invite over any other member, not even Jooheon, nor did the others try to bug him to see the small room. It was really cramped, with the two of them squeezed in between the four walls while only one person could fit on the small space between the desk the couch and the tv counter. After the door is locked, Changkyun unceremoniously pushes Kihyun down on the couch, as though they have been in this position countless times, and gets on his knees in front of his hyung, hands resting on the other’s knees.

“So how do you want me to help you, _hyung_ ~” he grins as a blush spreads across Kihyun’s cheeks (Changkyun misses the time when they were more chubby and he could squeeze them). Kihyun, in turn, licks his lips as the maknae’s hands travel up his thighs and one rests on his still obvious tent while the other unhooks his belt. Despite asking what Kihyun wishes, Changkyun seems to be perfectly content doing his own thing and the elder doesn’t stop him as he pulls his skinny jeans down to his ankles. They’ve already taken off their shoes when they came in the room – he was proud of Changkyun trying to keep the place clean – so it only takes one kick for Kihyun to throw the pants somewhere away from the couch.

The younger smirks and leans in to nibble on Kihyun’s thigh, making his hyung let out a loud moan. He looks up meeting the blown eyes of the vocalist while mumbling against his skin, “The room’s almost soundproof so moan as loud as you can _hyung_ ”. The word sounds vulgar with the way Changkyun is pronouncing it, full lips pouting up at him from his position kneeling down. It all goes to Kihyun’s cock making him even harder while the maknae pulls his erection out of the restricting briefs. Changkyun’s fingers feel as wonderful as they look wrapped around him, thumb slowly rubbing across his slit spreading the leaking precum in an experienced way that makes Kihyun wonder if his dongsaeng did this to other guys, to other members perhaps.

Changkyun pulls away from his hyung and Kihyun whimpers, despite trying to play unaffected by the younger, but his hard-on was actually hurting and he just needs a little bit of stimulation to cum. _Come on Changkyun, help me out_ , he wants to grit through his teeth but he stops when he sees the younger reaching for the drawer next to the sofa and pulling out a tube of lube. He scoffs in turn at the sheepish grin the maknae offers him. Well, it was as private as he could get so Kihyun doesn’t blame him for unwinding in here. “Do you bring girls here?”

The cap of the bottle pops open, the sound making a shiver run up and down Kihyun’s spine. “No, I’m as celibate as the rest of you. Except for Hyungwon and Wonho hyungs.” The rapper pours a generous amount on his fingers, warming the liquid between his digits. Kihyun eyes the slender fingers rubbing against each other and his cock actually twitches. Changkyun smirks noticing the slight rise. “You know,” he licks his lips and Kihyun hopes he’s about to get a blowjob, just imagining Changkyun’s mouth around him already feels wonderful. “I bet I could make you cum _untouched_.”

Kihyun chokes on air. The younger only smirks wider at his hyung’s reaction. “Take off your underwear.” The vocalist’s eyes turn into saucers as he stares at the maknae. He never gets ordered around, he’s the one who orders others around and nags and scolds. But the sudden switch in their power dynamics aroused him further. Changkyun was right, he was gonna cum untouched from how much tension he gathered in his body. Without needing another incentive, he gets rid of the underwear as well, remaining half naked in front of the rapper. There’s a hungry look in Changkyun’s eyes like Kihyun is his prey for the night. And truthfully, he is. “Raise your knees and spread your legs for me.”

Being submissive for others was never a kink for Kihyun. He had bottomed for other guys, sure, but he was always on top, riding them and never in embarrassing positions like this – knees bent and hands on his thighs making sure his legs stay spread for the boy between them.  He blames it on the voice, Changkyun’s deep tone imposed dominance despite the three-year gap between them. Perhaps the age difference just added more substance to the way Changkyun throws commands at him.

There’s barely any foreplay before Kihyun feels the slender finger prod at his entrance, circling the rim teasingly slow. The elder bites his lower lip, not wanting to give Changkyun any more satisfaction than he’s already getting from this. He’d rather not go through embarrassing and awkward situations like this morning’s kitchen. The lubed finger slips slowly through the ring of muscles and Kihyun mentally curses. Changkyun’s fingers did feel as good as he thought they would. The maknae moves the digit against his hyung’s tight walls, exploring the new place by curling his finger. Kihyun quickly gets used to the trespass and Changkyun notices it in the way the other relaxes even more on the couch, so he adds a second one earning himself a musical moan.

“If you want, _hyung,_ I could put some of our songs in the background. I bet you’d like cumming on _Blind_.” A whimper as Changkyun starts making scissor motions inside of Kihyun. “Or maybe you’d prefer _Perfect_ _girl_ , hmm?” Having his hyung like this with his legs spread out for him made Changkyun hard to the point it was becoming almost painful with the way Kihyun sounded while he was getting fingered. He can’t help leaning in and resting his cheek against the smooth thigh held up by Kihyun’s tiny hand and then pressing a kiss close to his groin. 

The older was turning into soft clay in Changkyun’s talented hands, making it all too easy for the rapper to fold Kihyun’s body as he liked. The pink tip of his untouched cock was already leaking precum and Changkyun, being the nice and helpful dongsaeng he is, raises up his shirt as far as it goes to keep it from getting dirty. “Or maybe you like it more  _rough_ , huh?” The younger accentuates his words by suddenly picking up the pace of his fingers and pistoning into Kihyun’s warm and inviting cavern just like the vocalist has imagined so many times already. The rapper’s deep voice was doing a job by itself, but in addition to the new pace, it becomes impossible for Kihyun to keep quiet anymore. “ _I’ll be your king and baby you’ll be my Queen_ ,” The spat out lyrics make Kihyun throw his head back in pleasure and cry out loudly when the other grazes his prostate.

“I’m gonna show you _hyung_ what I do with two fingers thumbs up.” The delicious threat gets Kihyun even more vocal as Changkyun grips his waist tightly, bringing him closer and making him rest his legs on top of the younger’s shoulder. A wicked gleam sparks in his eyes as his fingers move even faster than before. Kihyun reaches out for whatever he can grab and pulls on Changkyun’s hair like he was trying to cling to sanity. The obscene wet sounds between them are drowned out by the loud moans. The younger leans over, bending Kihyun’s body even more until their faces are inches apart. Kihyun’s half lidded eyes try to focus on the dark lust swimming in Changkyun’s orbs before he brings his hand up to the rapper’s nape and closes the distance between their lips.

It isn’t quite the best first kiss Kihyun shared, but he was way too ravished to mind the sloppiness in their tongues’ dance. Changkyun forces a third finger inside of him and the stretch is all too much for Kihyun to handle and he’s so close to cumming. But when he feels Changkyun’s own erection rubbing against his oversensitive cock, an idea pops in his head and he pulls away from the rapper before pushing him away. “Stop, stop, stop.”

Changkyun stops moving his fingers but doesn't pull them out, instead he teasingly curls them inside of Kihyun enjoying how the other was keening.  “You sure you want me to stop, _hyung_?” that damn sly smirk again. “You’re leaking so much already. I can feel you’re close by how you tighten around me.”

Kihyun covers his face embarrassed by the dirty talk, no matter how much it turned him on, and with an auto control he didn't know he possessed, he manages not to cum just yet. He takes a few deep breaths before opening his dry mouth to talk again, “F-fuck me.” He has thrown his arm over his eyes to shield himself from even more embarrassment that is bound to come from asking such a dirty request from his dongsaeng. But Changkyun was also hard and he had no problem with fingering him so he surely wants it too, right?

“ _Fuck_ ,” he all but growls in Kihyun’s face before pulling away completely, leaving the older a whimpering mess. The younger dispossess both of them quickly of their shirts and Kihyun would scold him for throwing it like that on the floor if he were in a better mind right now, but his hard cock is throbbing and his hole is twitching to be filled again. Changkyun, of course, notices this and reaches out for the lube again as soon as he kicks off his pants and underwear in one move. “I don’t have a condom though.”

He doesn’t often go wild, but when he does, he goes all out, so Kihyun just wraps his legs around Changkyun’s waist and pulls him closer until their erections brush each other. “Do I look like I care?” Changkyun chuckles darkly at the response and the sly smirk is back as he untangles the soft limbs off him, squeezing extra tight on the milky thighs. Kihyun throws him a confused look through his messy fringe, but Changkyun is quick to turn him around on his stomach and Kihyun hides his flustered blush in the leather couch.

“Raise your ass up for me, _hyung_.” After they were done with this, the vocalist will _murder_ Changkyun and cut his dick off. Okay, maybe not quite cut his dick off since from the short glimpse he got before he was flipped over it was quite a nice trophy that he’d like to use again sometime. Not wanting to prolong his torture any longer, Kihyun submits once again and raises his hips up, even shakes it a bit from left to right to tease Changkyun. Bad move. It earns him a slap on his right cheek that makes him cry out in surprise. The rapper isn’t heartless though and caresses the hurt flesh in soothing circles as he pours more lube over Kihyun’s entrance and his own dick.

The older shivers at the sudden coldness but it is soon forgotten as the tip of Changkyun’s erection presses against him. “You sure?” the demanding tone is replaced with a hesitant soft one that melts Kihyun’s insides as he nods and pushes back against Changkyun to motion him to hurry up. Without further ado, Changkyun slips inside slowly, giving Kihyun time to get used to the new intrusion and to his size. Even with all the preparation beforehand, Kihyun was so wonderfully _tight_ Changkyun was afraid he’ll cum too soon. A hand resting on his hyung’s waist and the other pressing on his lower back, he starts rocking back and forth until he sets up a progressive pace, paying close attention to the sounds the other let out.

It doesn’t take much for Kihyun to fall down on the couch, moans muffled in his hands as Changkyun finds his sweet spot and keeps aiming his thrusts to hit it head on. His cock lays stiff, still untouched, and the rubbing against the black leather is enough to drive him insane. All his senses feel like they’re on fire when Changkyun starts kissing down his spine, hand coming up next to Kihyun’s head to support his weight while he pounds into his hyung. Kihyun is so close, _so close_ , and it feels better than any fantasy he has ever had and the fact that _Changkyun_ , their sweet and 4D maknae, was the one bringing so much pleasure to him gives Kihyun shivers. “Cum for me, _hyung_.” The deep voice whispers in his ear and with a loud shout of Changkyun’s name, Kihyun shoots his load down on the couch.

Changkyun pulls out, the sudden tightness unbearable around his aroused cock and he whacks off until he too cums, drops of white painting the curve of Kihyun’s ass. The older falls exhausted, despite barely moving a finger to help (pun intended). Changkyun is nice enough though to get up and take some tissues from his desk to clean the mess they made. Kihyun looks barely conscious as the maknae helps him sit up, a blissed-out expression on his face as Changkyun plants a sweet kiss on top of his red bitten lips. “Feeling better, hyung?”

“If you fucking tease me like that one more time I’m gonna cut your head off, got it you lil shit?” comes out the tired voice of the vocalist, raspy from all the moaning and crying he’s been doing for the past hour. Changkyun just grins at the threat, knowing damn well that from now on Kihyun can’t blackmail him into anything ever again. He finally has a way to make him stop nagging. But he decides not to overdo it and take advantage of his hyung too often. Just a little. So he scoops down and kisses Kihyun one more time and now the older is aware enough of his surroundings to kiss him back properly.

They get dressed again, stealing a few kisses after every piece of clothing being added and then head out back towards the dorm, with a quick stop to the convenience store, remembering they promised the others to get groceries. Changkyun lingers a bit too much around the cosmetics section while Kihyun gets milk, vegetables and a chicken to cook tomorrow night. He even throws in some frozen pizza for Minhyuk, hoping his close-age friend won’t pry too much if he gets bribed. As he approaches Changkyun, he realizes he’s been looking at lube and condoms the whole time. There’s an awkward silence between them while the maknae avoids looking his hyung in the eye, obviously embarrassed (aha! it was his turn to be embarrassed, Kihyun happy dances in his mind) to ask if what they did was a one-time thing or not.

Kihyun has been thinking about it too. Fucking around with a member was dangerous, just as dangerous as dating one. If their relationship were to fall apart, it might cause a crack in the team’s dynamics too. But looking at Changkyun’s face, at his all too serious facial expression, remembering how his voice has sounded but a few moments ago in his studio and how he felt inside of Kihyun, it all gives the vocalist enough incentive to pick a brand of condoms and some strawbery flavored lube. Changkyun offers him a sheepish grin as they head to the cash register. “But you carry the groceries bags, got it?”

The rapper chuckles amused. “Sure. Sorry for making you limp, _hyung_.” Kihyun rolls his eyes at his dongsaeng and mumbles an ‘asshole’ under his breath to Changkyun’s further amusement. He didn’t sound the least apologetic for what he had done. But then again, neither was Kihyun.

…

Or at least not until they reach the dorm and Hyungwon shouts loudly so the whole Starship building knows,

_“WHY ARE YOU LIMPING KIHYUN, HUH?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: while writing this, Changkyun started a v-live in his hotel room and then went to Kihyun (and Minhyuk)'s room and Blind was playing in the background and I almost had a heart attack cuz I had just mentioned Blind k bye.


End file.
